Songfics for the Sap Lover's Enjoyment
by SnowBirdie
Summary: Can you handle the sap??? WARNING *Extreme amounts of sap* You have to read them to find out who is with who! What are they doing!? And WHY!? GOD WHY!?!
1. Table of Contents

Songfics for the Sap Lover's Enjoyment  
  
By Birdie  
  
  
Okay, hello and I am Birdie. This is "Songfics for the Sap Lover's Enjoyment". It is a collection of the sappiest songs, and some of my personal favorites, and turn them into sap oozing stories. All the characters here are owned and created by the beautiful and talented JK Rowling. I do not own or in any way shape or form, give title to these characters. Only these retarded plots.   
  
All songs have different plots. What ever happened in one chapter will not occur in another chapter. It will be like in never happened. *Otherwise, I would have been up to my ears in lawsuits* The only way that will happen is if I make a sequel. (In which I doubt will happen) So sit back a relax and have fun reading  
"Songfics for the Sap Lover's Enjoyment"!!!   
  
~Birdie  
  
Table Of Contents  
  
1. "Thank You"  
Song: by Dido  
Humor/Romance Rating: PG-13 Ron/Hermione  
Poor Hermione has had a pretty bad day. What will happen that can make it better? Who is that man in her house? *Gasp!* Can it be??????!!!!  
  
2. "Brown Eyed Girl"  
Song: by Van Morrison (Everclear version)  
Romance/Drama Rating: PG-13Draco/SURPRISE  
Draco finally meets the girl of his dreams! His Brown eyed girl? Who is she? I am not going to tell you! You will have to die with suspense first! HA!  
  
3. "My Sacrifice"   
Song: by Creed  
Romance/angst Rating: PG-13 Harry/Hermione  
Harry and Hermione were in love. But things always change, how will Harry handle his life now?   
  
4. "Hands Clean"   
Song: by Alanis Morisette   
Romance Rating: PG-13/R Lupin/Hermione  
Professor Lupin is teaching at Hogwarts again. A sick teacher is replaced by an unexpected person. Big age difference! Beware! But beaucoup de sap in this one!  
  
5. "Fields of Gold" *Coming Soon* 


	2. "Thank You" by Dido R/Hr

Chapter 2 "Thank You" by Dido  
  
AN: This song is not mine either. Darn. This is Dido. You can buy her CD. No Angel. in stores today! Thank you! Okay, I wrote this one like a year ago. I had made many mistakes and this story was gay as hell! Now, I made changes to make it sound less retarded. But bear with me. The whole house scene, that stayed the same. I always thought that that was really funny. So, here it is, better than the original! Enjoy!  
  
  
Ron and Hermione present:  
Thank You.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
My tea's gone cold; I'm wondering why, I got out of bed at all  
The morning rain clouds out my window, and I cant see at all  
and even if I could it'd all be gray, but your picture on my wall  
it reminds me that it's not so bad, it's not so bad..........  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Hermione sat up in her bed. The clouds outside looked very welcoming and warming. The 20 below weather was an absolute cherry to top off the way that she was feeling.  
  
She slowly got up to see that all the things that she had left on her desk were still in the same position as they were when she fell asleep on them.   
  
'Oh bloody hell! Dried drool marks! I hope no one notices! Oh! No! I spilled my tea! It's so cold!' She started trying to wash up the tea and drool. She sat down and stared at the wall.   
  
There, was a picture of her red haired brown eyed, bad tempered, best friend. She knew that she more then thought of him as a friend. She loved him, and she hoped that she was being obvious enough that he would figure that out. But, 'it's Ron!' she thought to herself. She would have to write it on a giant poster in bright red for him to understand.   
  
"Dense moron!' she thought to herself. How could she have fallen in love with such an idiot! 'If we ever have kids, they are going to have the biggest egos.' she mumbled to herself. She looked at the picture one more time.   
  
  
"It might not be that bad thought, not that bad at all."  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I drank too much last night, got bills to pay, my head just feels in pain  
I missed the bus and they'll be hell today. I'm late for work again  
and even if I'm there they'll all imply, that I might not last the day  
and then you call me and it's not so bad, its not so bad.................  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It just hit her. She had gone drinking that last night, ' So THAT is the terrible pain in my head! I am having a hangover! Bloody hell Hermione! How DO you do it?'   
  
She walked outside. The mail had arrived. 'Bills, bills, bugger! Reposession! I JUST PAYED THAT BILL LAST YEAR!!! How do those people sleep at night!' she yelled at no one in particular as she was thumbing through her mail. Stupid muggle mail and their stupid muggle taxes. 'Why do I have to live here again?' she asked herslef.  
  
She knew perfectly well why. She was the Minister in Magic and Muggle Relations. She was living in a quaint little neighborhood. She hated it. She had to travel so far everyday to get it work. 'Wow. It sure is sunny out for 7:00 in the morning. Wait, oh no! I totally forgot! DAYLIGHT SAVING TIME!! It is really 8:00! I missed the bus! Oh no! Um..... I will just have to disapparate there. Oh, but some one might see me. I guess I'll have to take that chance.' She thought to herself. She quickly dressed into her muggle attire. She grabbed her breifcase and with a quick cup of coffee, and she disapparated all the way to her office. She landed right on the toilet.   
  
'Oh good! I hoped this one had been empty!' she thouhgt.   
  
She opened the door to the stall and saw her friend there washing her hands.   
  
"Hermione, where have you been? The boss is so mad! I think that he is going to have a nervous breakdown with all the paperwork!" Charolette said looking pleased with herself at knowing such terrible gossip.   
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. She left Charolette in the bathroom and went to sit at her. She began to start her paperwork for that day. The phone rang.   
  
That was IT! She was fed up with the stupid phone ringing!   
  
"WHAT!?!?!?" She screamed into the receiver.   
  
"Hermione?" Came the voice from the other line.   
  
"Ron!?" She asked suprised. "Ron! What the hell are you calling me at work for!" She yelled into the phone. "Sorry. Are you having a bad day? " He asked.   
  
Hermione hit her hand in her forehead because Ron was stupid. "Yes Ron. It has been an acceptionaly terrible day."   
  
"Oh, Well, sorry about that. But I have a surprise for you. You will be so surprised! It's on its way now! Well, I hope it is...."   
  
"Oh... Ron. That is so sweet! You didn't have to!"   
  
"Of course I didn't. It was really cheap so don't get too excited."  
  
"Thanks Ron. You have really made me feel better."  
  
"Yeah. I seem to be having that effect on people. I saw Lavender the other day, and..."  
  
"WHAT! You saw Lavender! Why!"  
  
"I don't know! I met her at The Three Broomsticks."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I want to thank you for giving me the best day of my life  
oh just to be with you is having the best day of my life....  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione hung up the phone. She looked at the picture of her and Ron and Harry on their graduation. That was the worst day of her life. No more studying, no more adventures, no more spells, no more Dumbledore, but, worst of all, no more Harry or Ron. Childhood was over in a matter of 2 hours. She missed all of it. Now, she had freedom, money (well, not that much), friends, a house, and yet, life just sucked! She wanted to wake up in her dorm to not see Harry and Ron under the invisibility cloak. She wanted to go to classes and talk about stupid Snape behind his back just ONE more time. Ron was always so kind to her. How could she have not loved him until now!? She quietly finished her paperwork as fast as she could to make it look like she had been on time that morning. Ron had given her the best years of her life. If it weren't for them, she would still be a nerd, probably have the highest paying job in the ministry, live in some tropical island and have a great family.   
  
'Thanks Ron and Harry. I don't know HOW unhappy I would have been without you!' she thought as she grinned.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Push the door, I'm home at last and I'm soaking through and through  
and then you handed me a towel and all I see is you  
and even if my house falls down now, I wouldn't have a clue  
because your near me......  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione got off the bus. It was dark out. She walked across the street to her little house. She looked at it. It was so cute the way she arranged it with all the little purple cosmos.   
  
It started to rain. The rain was cold and light. So she just stood there, beginning to soak in the rain. She sat on the park bench that faced her house. She just decided to sit there and think for a while. She was thinking about Ron. How would her family look in her house? She would have Ron at her side. Her little girl in her arms, her   
little boys, no, she has had bad experiences with Weasley boys... the girls turned out okay. So she decided on having four girls. They would have a dog, a cat, and a big snowy owl. That was her perfect family.  
  
It began to rain harder. The thick raindrops on her head began to hurt. Hermione ran into her house, soaking from head to toe.   
  
She opened the door and dropped her wet jacket on the floor.  
  
"Here," came a voice from the dark.   
  
Hermione could recognize that voice. She had heard it only a couple times before. She was afraid to turn around. But when she did, she wish that she would have never come home.   
  
There was an arm holding out a towel. The figure came out of the darkness. It was He-who-must-not-be-named!! Hermione screamed as loud as she could. She ran out of the house and ran right into some one.   
  
"Hermione! What is the matter!?" Ron asked.  
  
"RON! Oh Ron! He-who-must-not-be-named! My house! oh, what the hell! Ron, I love you! I have been waiting 5 years to say that!" Hermione said hugging him tightly."  
  
"What! He-who-must-not-be-named! Well! We need to get him out!" Ron said trying to shake Hermione off of him.   
  
"No. Just stay here with me. I love you Ron Weasley!"   
  
"Hermione! Your house just blew up!"  
  
"I don't care as long as you're with me! I love you so much Ron!"  
  
"Are you trying to tell me something?"  
  
"You are SO stupid! But I love you for it"  
  
"So, your sure that you don't care that your house was just blown up by He-who-must-not-be-named."  
  
"Not in the least."   
  
"Oh, ok. Well, in that case, I love you too Hermione."  
  
******************************************************************************************************Kiss*************************************************************************************  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
and I want to thank you for giving me the best day of my life  
oh just to be with you is having the best day of my life......  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That was the best day of Hermione's life. Sure her house had blown up! Sure she almost lost her job and her life. But she had Ron! She loved him, and he loved her! She was going back to England.  
  
She would be with the people she loved. People she had grown up with. Harry, Ginny, Fred, George, and all her friends. She missed them all. The airplane ride home was quiet and peaceful.  
  
Ron was staring at her. This was how she wanted it. Forever. THIS was the best day of her life. But the day that she won the giant chocolate egg. That was the BEST! No, but this is Ron, HER Ron.   
  
She would lead a new life back home. 


	3. "Brown Eyed Girl" By Van Morrison (Everc...

My Brown Eyed Girl  
Written by Birdie  
Song by Everclear * I KNOW that the song was written by Van Morrison! I am not stupid! But this is the EVERCLEAR VERSION!!*   
  
Song by: Van Morrison   
Version by: Everclear  
*NOW ARE YOU PEOPLE HAPPY????*  
  
Disclaimer: This is a story that I was writing while I was eating. I usually do my best thinking when I eat. Oh yes, this is supposed to be the disclaimer. I don't own Harry Potter. I know that you would have to be THE biggest idiot in the universe to think that I do. I know that you think that I am a great genius, but I can't take all the credit. It's not luck, but all skill!  
Peace out!~ Birdie  
  
  
"My Brown Eyed Girl"  
  
~I hear a song; it makes me think of a girl I used to know...  
I sing along when I hear it on the radio now...~  
  
**London, England 2008**  
  
I sat on the couch, just looking into space for so long. The night air was gently drifting through my window into my cold mansion. The fire even seemed cold. I don't know why it ever became this way. Ever since the Hogwarts  
Graduation, my life just grew cold. Ice cold. I am thinking that it was because it was the absence of a real family. At school, at least I had people that I could boss around. Then, I was the one being bossed around, by my father. Since he has died, a little piece of me went with me. Cruelty. My cruelty towards others died away. Before my father died, I was a hopeless, loveless, ass hole. Now, I am just hopeless and loveless. I know that there is something missing in my life, but I don't know what. I have money, power, looks, and women. Well, no long term relationships or anything, but I still get my kicks...   
  
I am just listening to the radio and thinking about how I can harass Potter at work tomorrow, when a song comes on. I snap out of my thoughts for just a second to listen to the song. It brings back a picture to my head. It was one of a person that I once knew. But who? I whisper the lyrics to my self, "My brown eyed girl, you my brown eyed girl..." I close my eyes and try to cling on to the dilated picture that is left in my head. I am dizzy with happiness and I don't know why. Brown eyed girl...  
  
  
~Hey now where'd we go? Yeah days when the rains come.  
Way down in the hollows. Ooooh yeah playing a new game.....~  
  
**Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry 2004**  
  
I was sitting in the Slytherin common room. Bored as usual. The two idiots were somewhere in the room, wrestling, no doubt. It was raining. The Slytherin room was cold, as usual. Nothing ever changed. 7 years at Hogwarts could make a person die by boredom alone. But does anyone care? At least it is only another 2 days until graduation. Then I will be able to be rid of this place forever. Until I send my own son there, that is. I can't wait to see how miserable he is when he has to go back year after year. That is how my father considered it. Like the famous saying, "Like father, like son." I am almost too much like my father.   
I was growing tired of the noise from the common room, so I left. It was midnight on a Saturday. I had no class the next day, so why not go out for a walk. No one would miss me. So I grabbed my cloak and left. Thank God that Slytherins are too full of themselves to care if anyone is coming or going. So leaving the common room in the middle of the night is just as easy as finding a reason to harass Longbottom.   
The air is cold and crisp. I just walked around the grounds for a little while. The rain is falling lightly on my cloak, but I just keep walking. I dont know where I am going, just as well, I don't care. I hear some noises in the distance. Sounds like I am not the only midnight wanderer...  
  
  
~Laughing and a running, hey hey hey, skipping and a jumping~  
  
Just to see who else could be up this early in the morning, I walked over to the edge of the hill. I shouldn't have bothered. It was exactly who I thought that it would be at 2:30 in the morning. Potter, the two Weasleys and Granger. The stupid dream team, the spirit squad of Gryffindor. Stupid Gryffindors. Potter was on his Firebolt, circling the little Weasley. The other Weasley idiot was walking around with Granger. As I watched them, running around like air headed morons, I was thinking about how happy they all actually were. I felt a tinge of jealousy. Nothing much. Just that I wish that I could have friends to be happy with. But they wont have anything when they are older. No power, no riches, no anything! Just their loving families, and their own pathetic excuses of happiness. I didn't notice that the sun was starting to rise. I had been sitting there, staring at all of them for a long time. They were beginning to walk back to the castle. Then, I saw her...  
  
  
~In the misty morning fog, Oh baby, my hearts a thumping you,  
my brown eyed girl....~  
  
  
She looked up at me. She was the only one who saw me sitting on the hill. I don't know if it was a light trick, but I think she smiled at me. The sun wasn't even peeking out of the horizon yet, but there was a light and misty pink around the grounds. I looked at her, she was smiling at me! She was walking back into the castle; she turned around and gave me one last smile. Her smile was enchanting. It was like something sweet melting into my mind. But the one thing that I remember most about her, were here eyes. Those warm brown eyes. But I had to snap myself out of my thoughts. She was one of them! The dream team, the Gryffindor spirit squad. How could I think about one of them like that? She is who she is, and I am who I am. I can't change that at all. But dreams never hurt anyone.   
She was in the castle, and I finally realized that the sun was already up. I was tiered, but I wanted to see her again. Maybe I would run into her in the hallways. Of course I would! She is one of them! I run into Potter at all random times of the day! She is always around him. They are best friends for God's sake. So I ran inside, hoping that I would see her and her brown eyes as soon as possible...  
  
  
~I hear a song; it makes me think of a girl I used to know, Hey! Hey! Hey!   
I sing along when I hear it on the radio now...~  
  
  
***London, England 2008***  
  
Snapping out of my thoughts, I shook myself of the memories and went to work. Now that Potter had defeated the Dark Lord a couple years ago, I was innocent of any ties with the Death Eaters. He even died before I was able to become an official member. I guess that is good. The song is ending. The faint picture is now totally faded. I wonder what ever happened to her. She is probably living with Potter or Weasley. Both are broke. I could have given her so much. If only I told her how I truly felt, or if I hadn't been so cruel to her all those years before, maybe something would have been different. Why did I have to fall in love with her on the day before graduation?  
I throw my cloak on and walk out into the cool spring breezes. Another day in the ministry of magic. I want to walk today. It is nice out today, so I will walk. I walk slowly past Diagon Alley and into the ministry. Potter is sitting at his desk when he sees me walking by in a trance. He just shrugs his shoulders as I sulk by. I wish that I could ask him how she is. I am sure he would know. The day is just going to go on. I'll find myself a nice wife soon. Then I will have my son and he will go to Hogwarts, be a Slytherin, he will be an ass to all the other students and have an ego the size of the castle. Surprise, surprise. I always wished that something different would happen. Like maybe I would have a daughter, or twins! Or even children that go to Gryffindor! If I married her, I am sure something would be different. But, it is too late now. She probably doesn't even remember that little fling that we had...  
  
  
~Now that the years gone by, Yeah now that I'm on my own,  
I saw you just the other day, but my baby...you have grown~  
  
  
It is four o'clock in the afternoon. I am tiered and a little depressed. So I think that I will just go home early today. I walk past Potter's desk. He looks up from all of his papers to stare at me. I bet that he is wondering where his daily snide remark is. I am too tiered today Potter. Just go on being the big shot that you are and leave me alone. So I just walk out and head home. I walk into Diagon Alley. Thinking that a warm drink would hit the spot; I sit down at the Leaky Cauldron for a butterbeer. Sitting down and enjoying the rush of warmth, I don't notice the woman across the room, sitting alone and drinking a butterbeer. She orders another one, which is when I realize it. I almost choke on the drink when I realized who that was. I look to clarify my hopes. I am right. It's my brown-eyed girl.   
She is staring at the wall in front of her, lost in her own thoughts. I can't believe that I found her again. She looks so beautiful. She is different from when she graduated. When I last saw her, she was still a child. Now, she has grown into her beauty and has the air of a beautiful woman. Then I see him. Damn that Weasly. He walked into the room, hugged her and sat down at the table. They began to talk. I just sat there. My small piece of happiness had left me. But I can't take my eye away from her. She has grown up so much.   
The hour goes by. I continue to order drinks until she leaves. I want to talk to her. Weasley gets up, hugs her, and leaves. She sits at the table for just a little while longer. Then, she gets up and leaves. She passes my table and stares at me, smiles, and continues to walk on. I jumped out of my seat and ran to follow her, but she was gone by the time I opened the door outside. She was lost in the London crowd. So I just walked home. I want to see her again. I want to talk to her, and hold her again, but how...  
  
  
~I cast my memory back there, Lord, sometimes...  
I am overcome, just thinking about it.  
Making love in the green grass. Behind the stadium with you, my brown eyed girl~  
  
  
***Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry 2004***  
  
I went back into the castle. I did see her again. I was running around the corner, when I ran right into someone. We both fell, books and parchment everywhere. I shook myself and was about to give that person a verbal whiplash when I noticed who it was. It was her. She looked up and frowned. "Malfoy! Watch where you are going!" she yelled at me. I only laughed. I couldn't help it. She had a forming bruise under her right eye. That is where I pushed her book into her. Accidentally of course. I laughed a little more and kissed the bruise. She stared at me and laughed. Her eyes were smiling at me. "Malfoy. What was that for. First of all, if anyone saw us here, then they would have fits! Second of all, I don't want you kissing me! Third of all, well, third of all..." I had to shut her up somehow. So I kissed her. It wasn't one of those "This is going to be good" kisses, but an "I have been dreaming about this moment my whole life" kiss. Fireworks were everywhere but nowhere to be seen. She didn't resist either, only kissed back. I had to let go sometime, so I did. Her eyes were still closed, but there was a smile planted on her face. She opened them slowly and said, "Malfoy, you know we shouldn't." I didn't say anything. I couldn't. It is impossible to talk when you finally are able to see past her appearance. The scrawny child. I could tell that, that was her first kiss. I stood up to leave when she pulled me back down and whispered into my ear, "You know Draco Malfoy, I have always liked you, I just don't know if I am dreaming. If I am, I hope that I die, so I'll never have to wake up...." I could only smile at this. I am glad that she felt the same way. "Tonight" was all that I could say back. I picked up her books, handed them to her, and walked away. My heart was beating so fast, it wasn't beating at all, but flying. I could never admit it, but I was head over heels for this brown-eyed girl...  
That night, I saw her leave the common room. She went outside. I followed her. I knew that she was looking for me. I walked up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist. She leaned back and smiled. We just stood there for a couple minutes. Then she ran away. She was playing with me. She was running towards the Quidditch bleachers. I ran up behind her and grabbed her arm. She then jumped on my back and wrestled me to the ground. The grass was cold and wet, we were behind the Quidditch field, but we could see the lake. She just lay on my chest for a little while. I kissed her. She kissed me back. We needed each other, so, that night, both of our dreams came true. I just hoped that it could stay like that forever...  
  
  
~My brown eyed girl. Do you remember when? Yeah we used to sing... Sha la la la la la la la la la la...  
I hear a song; it makes me think of a girl I used to know. I sing along when I hear it on the radio now...~  
  
  
***London, England 2008***  
  
  
It has been a month since I had seen her. I go to Diagon Alley every morning, noon, and night. I want to see her again. I have to. I even go all day on weekends! But then I did see her. It was at Diagon Alley. I was walking around when I heard her sweet voice again. She was walking around with no one. She was wearing a yellow sundress with daisies on it. She looked so beautiful. I walked up to her and taped her on the shoulder. She turned around and stared at me with her dark brown eyes. "Malfoy. What are you doing? First of all, if any one saw us, then they would fits." I smiled. "Does it look like I care what any one else thinks?" I asked her. She only smiled up at me. Her eyes told me everything. She did love me and she missed me too. "I love you Draco Malfoy, and I cant live without you." She whispered as I lowered my head to kiss her. "I love you too." Then I kissed her. It was a kiss that threw all my bottled up love for 4 years at her. I am finally with Ginny Weasley, my brown-eyed girl.........  
  
  
Finis  
  
~~Hoped you liked it. Did I kill you with the suspense? No!? Shut up. *Walks away mumbling* 


	4. "My Sacrifice" By Creed H/Hr

Chapter 2 ~"My Sacrifice" By Creed.  
  
H / Hr  
  
~AN~ This is chapter 3 of "Sappy Song-fics for the Sap Lover's Enjoyment" I  
hope that you like this one. This is my ABSOLUTE FAVORITE song of all time.  
Creed *drool* I hope that you enjoy this one. I know that I am going to have  
a great time writing it!  
  
"My Sacrifice"  
  
~Hello my friends we meet again  
its been a while where should we begin?  
Feels like forever...~  
  
It was a cold Sunday night, colder than usual for spring. The wind was  
howling past the small houses that were filled with warmth and happiness  
inside.  
  
'Godric Hollow is a nice place to live, I would not have known how quaint it was three years ago. Well, I lived here when I was a baby, but how could I  
remember that? I lived here when that bastard killed my parents 27 years  
ago. Has it really been 27 years? It seems like a lot shorter, it seems like  
just last week I was at Hogwarts. Living everyday as 'the boy who lived', but  
I am not alive. He killed me once when he murdered my parents and then he  
killed me again,' Harry bitterly thought to himself as he stared out the  
window.  
  
He turned around to glance at a picture on the fireplace mantle, sighed a  
great breath and continued to gaze out into the night. The wind was still  
howling and the trees were blowing around against it.  
  
'If I could only go back in time... Maybe, things would be different.' He  
shook his head to clear his mind. What was he thinking? He was told  
thousands of times by Dumbledor that no matter what, there was no changing  
what happened. It was curse to live each day with the feeling that something  
else should have happened to him. He should have been dead. He closed his  
eyes to remember what it was like before what happened. Before that terrible  
day, many years ago...  
  
~Within my heart are memories  
a perfect love that you gave to me  
Oh I remember....~  
  
'There she is again' Harry thought to himself. Sitting in the library, her  
nose no more than in inch away from the book she was immersed in, was  
Hermione Granger. Harry took in the sight of her, she was just absolutely  
amazing. He was her best friend and she was his, but there was something  
else between them. Harry loved her, and she loved him.  
  
Ron was the first to figure them out and just so happened to arrange a  
meeting for them alone in the astronomy tower accidentally locking them  
there the whole night. Accidentally of course, that is when they both told  
their feelings about each other without words. Ron did not let them out  
until noon when he thought they might be ready. He was hit with a few hexes  
afterwards , but the grins on their faces when they came out were priceless.  
  
Harry came up to her and put his hands on her shoulders and began to rub  
them, she looked up at him with her warm eyes.  
  
"Hello Harry, I'll see you at dinner, I am a little busy now." She smiled  
at him.  
  
Harry lowered his head and kissed her gently, Hermione pulled back  
reluctantly. He knew why, she was afraid that someone might start rumors  
again. She did not care what anyone thought about her, but she was worried  
about Harry. Publicity always seemed to have a certain magnetic attraction  
to him, he gave her a quick peck on the cheek,  
  
"So we have dinner plans?" he whispered in her ear.  
  
She only nodded, but inside, she was in a fit of giggles. His breath was  
tickling her ear and driving her to the brink of madness. She wanted more  
than anything to spend the rest of the afternoon with him, but she had too  
much work.  
  
~When you are with me, I'm free. I'm careless, I believe...  
Above all the others, we'll fly,  
This brings tears to my eyes.  
My sacrifice...~  
  
Hermione hadn't come down to dinner, she was still in the library,  
probably. Harry talked to Ron about Quidditch throughout the whole dinner.  
Not that it wasn't pleasant, but he just missed Hermione. After dinner, he  
was determined to spend at least 10 minutes with her.  
  
'Draco is head boy and he doesn't spend every waking moment in the library!'  
Harry thought to himself, he saw Draco eating and talking merrily to his  
friends. It seemed as if he didn't have a care in the world,   
'Why was Hermione doing so much?'  
  
He finally saw her walking alone down the corridor. She was carrying too  
many books for her thin arms to handle. She dropped them all on the floor  
and began to curse loudly. Harry had to struggle to contain his laughter.  
Hermione finally saw him and frowned.  
  
"Well, are you going to help me or not?" she demanded.  
  
He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. Hermione  
quickly glanced down the hall to see if anyone was watching. He bent down  
and kissed her deeply, Hermione smiled to herself as their lips met...  
  
  
  
~We've seen out shares of ups and downs  
oh, how quickly life can turn around.  
In an instant...~  
  
The blackness had totally engulfed him. Distant screams and moans of pain  
made the hairs on the back of his neck stick up. Harry didn't know where he  
was or what was going to happen next. He squinted and tried to see into the  
black night. Voldermort was very close to him, he could feel the evil  
surrounding the area. A jagged breath was rattling behind him, it was him  
Harry slowly turned around to see a black robe slowly moving towards him. He  
checked for his wand, but it was too far out of reach. Harry was helpless.  
Voldermort's cold laugh echoed throughout the field.  
  
"Now Potter, it is time to do what I have tried to do 18 years ago."  
  
Harry stood up as strait as possible, with both of his legs broken, it was  
terribly painful and hard. He was ready to accept that he had finally lost  
and there was no hope for him.  
  
"Avada Keda..."  
  
"HARRY! Catch!" came a voice from behind him.  
  
Harry spun around to see Hermione running and throwing his wand to him. A  
Death Eater came up behind her and grabbed her arms to hold her still.  
  
"Crucio" came the struggling voice behind the mask.  
  
Shrill screams were echoing through out the night, it almost killed Harry to  
hear her voice in such agony and pain. But Harry didn't have time to think about  
what he was doing. He turned back to Voldermort, but it was too late. The  
green light was already billowing from the tip of Voldermort's wand. There  
was nothing he could do, his scar began to burn like a thousand knives and  
fires slicing through his head. But soon the pain ended.  
  
"Harry, you need to live..."  
  
Hermione's whisper echoed in his mind. Her limp figure was lying on top of  
him. "I... love you, Harry..." she had sighed her last words through immense  
pain and suffering. Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing. `What had  
just happened?' He closed his eyes even more and prayed beyond everything  
that Hermione was not on top of him but still alive and in the Death Eater's  
grasp. He opened his eyes slowly to see Hermione's lifeless body on top of  
his. Voldermort was yelling at the Death Eater that had let her escape and  
was paying no attention to the enraged boy.  
  
Harry stood up and glared at Voldermort.  
  
"Now," he hissed through gritted teeth, a tear threatening to roll down his  
cheek. "You will die, you heartless bastard."  
  
With all the rage, sorrow, and love that he had ever had in his life, he  
said the two words that would change everything.  
  
"Avada Kedevra!"  
  
'This is for you, Hermione. I love you too...'  
  
~It feels so good to reunite  
within yourself and within your mind.  
Lets find peace there... ~  
  
Harry looked out the window again, Voldermort might be gone, at last, but  
not without taking every person that Harry had ever loved. His parents, his  
fiancé, his godfather. Now that he was alone in the world, there were some  
times when he wished that Hermione hadn't given herself to save the  
wizarding world. What was the point? Without Hermione, there was no point  
in living, but he wanted to keep her last request to him.  
  
"Harry, you need to live."  
  
He heard her voice loud and clear as if she were still there, lifeless on  
top of him. Harry tried to cover his eyes as they began to burn again. He  
and Ron had taken in personally that Hermione had gone somewhere where they couldn't follow.  
  
Later, Harry had found out that it was Draco that had let Hermione save  
Harry. It was Draco under that black hood. Harry thanked him for helping  
save the world, but secretly, he blamed him for killing her. He should have  
held her tighter, she would still be alive if he did.  
  
~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry looked ahead in the sunlight. There was a person approaching him.  
  
"Harry," it whispered. "Harry, stop killing yourself over this."  
  
"How can I, Hermione? That bastard killed you!" Harry replied. He looked at  
the warm brown eyes staring back at him full of concern and love.  
  
"Harry, you need to move on with your life. There is no point in living like  
this! Harry! You are completely alone and you know that you want to move on.  
It is time Harry. Just let go."  
  
"Hermione! How can you say that! I will never forget you!"  
  
"I am not asking you to forget me! Just move on. It has been nine years and  
you still think of it as yesterday. You are not doing what I asked you to  
do."  
  
"What do you mean? I am alive? Aren't I? I saved humanity? Didn't I?"  
  
"Harry, I said live! Not just survive! Be happy again."  
  
"I will Hermione. But only if you come with me."  
The girl shook her brown hair sadly. Her eyes were filled with sadness and  
longing now when she looked into his eyes.  
  
"Go Harry. Remember that I am always with you and Ron. Tell him that I said  
'hi'."  
  
Harry leaned forward and kissed Hermione gently, when he opened his eyes  
again, he was staring at the white ceiling of his house. It was a dream, but  
somehow, he felt, relieved...  
  
  
  
~When you are with me, I free.  
I'm careless, I believe. Above all the others,  
Well fly. This brings tears, to my eyes...  
My sacrifice...~  
  
Lifting his head took more strength than he could muster. He had fallen off  
of his broom five times that practice. He and Draco were after each other  
the whole time. Harry, Captain and seeker, was the one who always left the  
stadium after everyone and always with at least one broken bone.  
  
They both lay there, side by side, panting and in a murderous rage, they  
turned to look at each other. Harry's shoulder hurt him tremendously. He  
probably had broken his collarbone when he fell. Draco was pointlessly trying to move his two broken legs. Harry sat up  
and bent over, trying to breath regularly again, the wind had been knocked  
out of him on impact. He turned around slowly to head for the infirmary.  
There, in the mud and against the night sky, Hermione stood there, clutching  
her cloak closer to her. Harry just had to look at her to make his pain  
vanish...  
  
  
~I just want to say hello again...  
I just want to say hello again...~  
  
Harry just had to glance at her once and all of his pain, fear, hatred, or  
any other ill feeling towards any certain Slytherins vanished. All he cared  
about was the girl standing in front of him, Hermione Granger.  
  
Softly  
~When you are with me, I'm free. I'm careless, I believe.  
Above all the others we'll fly.  
This brings tears to my eyes...~  
  
Harry stepped up to her in the terrible state that he was in, she looked  
into his eyes. He could see that she didn't approve of him getting near to  
her with his terribly messy clothes, but she did not protest. He stepped up  
on the bleacher where she was standing. They looked into each other's eyes  
for a long time, just reading each other's thoughts and being content in  
each other's arms. It was perfection. There was harmony and nothing could go  
wrong in the world. Harry caressed Hermione's cheek with his thumb. She  
closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling. Harry lowered his head to hers...  
  
  
~When you are with me, I'm free.  
I'm careless, I believe.  
Above all the others, we'll fly,  
this brings tears to my eyes.  
My sacrifice...~  
  
He covered her mouth with his, totally engulfing her taste and smell. He  
wrapped his arms around her waist to pull her in closer to him. Hermione  
brought her arms around his neck. She quietly let a moan escape her lips.  
They stood there, in the mud and rain for a while, just totally enjoying the  
other's being. Harry continued to kiss Hermione with a passion that he even  
knew he had. There was no special occasion, he just felt so much in love  
with Hermione, he needed to share it with her. She just happened to be  
standing right there after practice.  
  
"You are pathetic, Potter!" hollered Draco as he walked back to the school.  
  
He shook his head with disapproval and walked right past the couple,  
unnoticed.  
  
~My Sacrifice...  
I just want to say hello again...~  
  
'Our best kiss' Harry thought to himself as he smirked at the flashback  
from many years ago. He sighed one last time before getting up.  
  
"Fine Hermione. You win." He told the ceiling.  
  
He walked around the room and picked up the photo of the trio in their 7th  
year. He smiled at the waving girl. He kissed her picture and put it down, the photo Hermione began to blush. Harry sat down on the couch once more, the rain was easing up, the sun was shinning through.  
  
"I love you, Hermione. I always will," He said one last time before getting  
up to disapparate to an old friend's house.  
  
  
'I love you too, Harry'...  
  
~My Sacrifice...~ 


	5. "Hands Clean" By Alanis Morisette H/RL

"Hands Clean" By Alanis Morisette  
  
RL/HG  
  
I would like to thank my Beta for doing a great job on this one! Thanks Stephanie!  
  
You can buy Alanis Morisette's new CD "Under Rug Swept" in stores today!  
  
~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%  
If it weren't for your maturity, none of this would have happened.  
If you weren't so wise beyond your years I would've have been able to control myself.  
If it weren't for my attention you wouldn't have been successful  
and if it weren't for me you wouldn't have amounted to very much...  
~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%  
  
  
Teaching at Hogwarts was always my lifetime goal. I even told James that I was going to come back. He thought that the idea of being in Hogwarts longer than necessary was ludicrous. But here I am, thirty years later, teaching at the old school for the second time in my life. But this time, there is no Harry, no Ron, and no Hermione. They are the ones that made Hogwarts special again. But now they are grown and gone. No one from my last job here still goes to this school. But who knows when I will run into them again...  
  
I walk down the corridors slowly. Dumbledor has called a faculty meeting in his office again. When I arrive, I look around at all the framiliar faces that are smiling at me. Their warm gestures are very comforting and relaxing. Well, at least all of them except the lovely scowl from the potions master. Good old Severus, you can always count on him for a good laugh. But it is down to business and the old wizard steps into his crowded, circular office.   
  
"I have called you all here today to tell you that Professor McGonagall is still quite ill. She feels that she needs a rest and will be taking a holiday this school year." He stated.  
  
A sudden chatter broke out among all of the professors.   
  
"But, I have good news to bring to you all! Severus, you are now the substitute deputy headmaster, and as for the new transfigurations master, we have chosen to bring back a special person to Hogwarts."  
  
The chatter erupted again. Dumbledor gave an irritated sign which suddenly calmed the adults in the room.  
  
"Hermione Granger has agreed to come back to Hogwarts for this year. She was thrilled and will be here tomorrow. Let us not forget that young Miss Granger is no longer a student and therefore, house points will not effect her in anyway." Many noted that Dumbledor was trying to avoid Severus' glance while saying this.  
  
"She will also be the new Gryffindor head of house. I expect that you all will treat Miss Granger with the same respect as you would all those in this room right now."   
  
My spirits seemed to lift after the meeting. There was someone who I can talk to now. I concentrated very hard on remembering the last meeting I had with Hermione. It was at their graduation before the summer holiday. She looked very lovely and all, but there was something that I am ashamed to say that I noticed. She was a woman now. In her third year, I remembered her as the small timid girl that was much more clever than the other students. I trust that she has grown since then.   
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:  
  
I'm back again. It seems only such a short time ago when I was here with the rest of my class, carrying about our business as usual. I can't think of a happier place to spend my adulthood, but in the same place where I had the happiest moments in my childhood. But all things don't go the way that I plan. There you are, Remus. I somehow knew that I would run into you sometime. I can see you staring at me, Lupin. I am so glad to see you. If only you could know how glad. As a small schoolgirl, I thought that you were the perfect man. You were so intelligent, I just thought of you as a mentor, or a guardian. But now, things have changed. I am no longer that small child whom you taught so long ago, but Professor Hermione Granger, your new partner. I run up to you, even though I am terribly wet and cold, and hug you so tightly.   
  
"Professor Lupin! I have missed you so much!" I said during our long embrace.  
  
You have quite a grip on me. But I don't think that I can ever get too close to you, Remus. I just want to be here in your arms longer, but in a different situation.  
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:  
  
There you are. What is this feeling inside me? It is an uncontrollable desire almost... I see you in the great hall, standing there in your blue robes with your trunk at your feet. You are absolutely beautiful, even in the messy state that you are in. Your hair was lying limp around your shoulders, your clothes were sticking to your body and you look cold and pale. Was it raining outside? I looked up at the ceiling of the great hall. The rain was pouring down and the ceiling was completely black with clouds. You are stunning, Hermione. I could feel something terrible in me, howling, ripping to be let loose. The wolf inside me was pacing and ready to lunge at you. It was lust. You turn your soaking head to look at where I was standing, and when you saw me, you smiled so brightly that the whole great hall seemed to be fluorescent. You walk over and hugged me, soaking me as well. Your touch makes me shiver, Hermione. I hold you tighter than I thought I was, like I never wanted to let you go. What was wrong with me? I began to feel the cold and wetness of your clothes seeping into mine.   
  
"Professor Lupin! I have missed you so much!" You positively beamed.  
  
"Please Hermione! We are partners now. Call me Remus." Call me whatever you want. I just want to stand here and hold you for the rest of eternity!  
  
You seemed so wise. Just having a small talk with you gave me the impression that you are a genius. I always knew that you were bright, Hermione, but never to this extent. We talk about your lesson plans, Harry, Ron, and about your education after Hogwarts. Tell me everything, Hermione. I feel that I need to know everything about you. You sipped the tea that I gave you quietly. You seem so delicate and innocent, maybe that is what I desired. The monster inside of me craves innocence. You bid me good night. No Hermione, I will not have a good night. I will be tortured by visions of you while I dream. Curse you Remus! Why her! You is so young! My mind is telling me to back away and to let you be, but my heart and my body tell me that I should be doing so much for you. What should I do? I don't want to hurt you. That is the last thing I want to do. Hermione, this is going to be a very long year...  
  
Classes go by roughly. I hear the students talk about Professor Granger and it makes me angry. It is not fair that they get to see you longer than I do everyday. It is almost Christmas and I will finally be able to spend time with you. You are always in my office. We sit and have our afternoon tea and talk about anything. How I would give anything to gather you in my arms to tell you that I have fallen in love with you and that I feel intoxicated by your very being! The animal in me continues to sit and grow impatient. I make sure that I have many spells locking myself in my office when it comes time to transform. You continue to offer to come visit me during the full moon. You don't know what would happen if you did. I fear that I would not be able to control myself. I don't even know how much longer I can hold it in. Hermione, what are you doing to me?  
  
  
~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%  
Ooh, this could be messy but you don't seem to mind  
Ooh don't go telling everybody and overlook this supposed crime  
We'll fast forward to a few years later and no one knows except the both of us  
And I have honored your request for silence and you've washed your hands clean of this...  
~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%  
  
I don't seem to understand us Hermione. The Christmas holiday was the best time of my life. We did everything together. We walked in the snow-fallen grounds, had snow fights, visited Hagrid, and everything that we could do that was perfect! I have fallen head over heels for you and I don't even think that you realize it. Just spending Christmas morning with you was the best present I had ever received. We sat in your office sipping tea and talking as usual. Then I surprised you with the gift I had gotten at Hogsmade. The look of surprise on you face when you saw the necklace was priceless. You smiled so warmly at me as I put it on you. The little opal brings out the radiance of your features. But then you surprised me when you presented me with a new briefcase. It was brown leather with 'Professor Remus J. Lupin' in gold letters on the front. We continued to talk about nothing for a long time. That is another thing I love about you, Hermione. You always seem to carry the best conversations, even if they are about stupid things like pants, or ice cream. You are with me, so nothing really matters. But it kills me to see you walk around as if nothing bothers you while I am fighting a constant war with a beast who will do you only harm.  
  
  
~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%  
You're essentially an employee and I like you having to depend on me.  
You're a kind of protégé and one day you'll say you learned all you know from me.  
I know you depend on me like a young thing would to a guardian   
I know you sexualize me like a young thing would and I think I like it.  
~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%  
  
  
You look at me as if I am something that you want to avoid. Why is that Remus? When I first saw you, I was excited. You never knew that I had a schoolgirl crush on you ever since third year. I never told anyone thinking that they will judge me because of it. It pains me to see you like this. This whole year we have been such close friends, but I want more. Do you want me Remus? I sometimes feel that being around me is too arduous for you. Christmas was perfect. The necklace was gorgeous. The small sliver vines that wrap around the opal make me think of us. I am trying to wrap myself to you, Remus. Don't run away. The opal makes me think of the moon. It only makes me love you more because of your strength. How can you endure such things? I am looking at you as you eat your dinner silently next to Severus. I am on your other side, but you haven't said anything to me all night. If there is anything that I can say that I have learned about you is to be strong and to have self-control. But am I confusing self-control with ignorance? Oh! Remus, you are such an enigma, I could kick you for it, but I could also kiss you for it! I hope that you do not do this to all girls you meet, I was never good with competition.   
  
"Remus, this is very good tea! What kind is it?" I asked you one day, as we sat in your office in another breezy conversation.  
  
"It is apple cinnamon. I am glad that you like it. I thought that you would."You responded. You put your cup down and I look into your eyes.   
  
Remus, you have the most enchanting eyes. I don't respond for a while only because I am lost in their cloudy grayness. Your eyes are almost like hazy silver. I do not notice how close you have gotten to me while I was gazing into your eyes. Smiling in my cursory manner can't hide me now. You are so close that it makes me shiver. You move one of my stray locks of hair away from my face. I am breathing hard now in anticipation for what will be happening next. Do it Remus! For heaven's sake just kiss me already!   
  
You lean in and close your eyes. This is it, the moment that I have been waiting for from so long ago! I close my eyes and lean in to you. Our lips touch so slightly...  
  
"No Hermione. I mean, I..." you stumble. What is wrong?   
  
"We, I mean, I can't do this to you. I am so sorry. I ruined everything, I am sorry." You stood up and walked to the closed door...  
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:  
I can't do this to you Hermione! Why did you let me try? You must think that I am a sick and terrible man. But I would give anything for it to be right, I swear.  
  
I stand up and walk to the door when a hand grabs my wrist and forces me to stop in my place. You take my head in your hands and begin to kiss me! Hermione, what are you doing?! I am screaming in my head, 'What is happening!' Then I look at you. Your eyes are closed and you are kissing me with such an intensity that I have ever known! Who am I to resist such an invitation? I put my arms around your waist and pull you closer to me. Now that I have you, I will never let you go. When you notice that I am still here with you, you soften the kiss and wrap your arms around my neck. My tongue lazily moves across your lips and your mouth opens to me. I can taste you everywhere within me. I hear a howling in my mind. Curse you beast. You have won this time, but I hope that I will not regret it.   
  
We pull back to try and breathe again. Hermione, you look into my eyes with a mistyfied look for a second time tonight. Leave my soul alone, Hermione. Don't look there, you might not like the beast that lurks inside. Your eyes are full of, love? Do you love me, Hermione?  
  
"No, Remus, don't leave me." You whisper into my ear.  
  
"Never, Hermione. Never."  
  
"I love you," you whisper.  
  
What did you say? I can't believe that you said it. Have I been blind all this time? Thank every star in the sky!  
  
"I love you too, Hermione." I whisper back.  
  
I lift you into my arms and kiss you deeply. Now I look into your eyes, Hermione. I am asking for permission. Please say yes.   
  
Your eyes tell me to continue. You are mine tonight, Hermione, mine and no one else's. I carry you into my room, my mouth covering yours. Slowly, I lie you on the bed and caress your cheek with the back of my hand. You smile up at me.   
  
"I love you, Hermione," I repeat once more, just as a percaussion if you did not hear me the first time.   
  
You nod your head and pull me on top of you. Now, Remus is lost. The wolf inside of me came out and took over my body and mind.   
  
~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%  
Ooh, this could get messy but you don't seem to mind.  
Ooh, don't go telling everybody and overlook this supposed crime.   
We'll fast forward to a few years later, no one knows except the both of us.  
And I have honored your request for silence and you've washed your hands clean of this.  
~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%  
  
I wake up in the middle of the night and see you lying next to me. You promised that you would never leave me, Remus. You better keep your promise.   
  
I look at you sleeping beside me. Am I dreaming? Am I really here, sleeping with you? A stray strand you your mousy blond hair slides down onto your face. I tuck it behind your ear, hoping not to wake you up. But you take my hand in yours. You pull me closer to you and wrap your strong arm around me. This where I belong, Remus, where I should have been all along.   
  
~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%  
What part of our history's reinvented and under rug swept?  
What part of your memory is selective and tends to forget?  
What's with this distance it seems so obvious?  
~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%  
  
The morning sun is seeping through the drawn curtains. Is it morning already? I turn around to see if you are still there, or did you run away in fear, Hermione? But there you are, sleeping peacefully in my bed. I hope that I did not hurt you last night. I could not control myself, literally. You open your eyes slowly and gaze into my eyes. Why do you always do that, Hermione? You look into my very soul as if you are searching for something buried.   
  
"Good morning, love," you sigh into my ear. Yes, I am your love as you are mine.  
  
I stroke your cheek and lean in to kiss your temple. How can anyone be so beautiful and willingly be with me? You move in closer to my body. I will never stop loving the feeling of your soft skin against me. It is like silk. I could lie here for hours if I could. But there are others who await us at breakfast.   
  
"We had better get up to breakfast or people will start thinking things..." I told you. You could only groan and kiss me one more time before getting out of the warmth of my bed. I will warship this bed as long as I live. I get up as well, into the shower, and back to reality, where you and I are still just friends.  
  
  
~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%  
Just make sure you don't tell on me especially to members of your family.  
We best keep this to ourselves and not tell any members of out inner posse.  
I wish I could tell the world cause you're such a pretty thing when your done up properly.  
I might want to marry you one day if you watch that weight and you keep your firm body.  
~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%  
  
Well, love, we have finished this school year. What are we going to do now? Who will accept this? Us? My parents will never understand. Harry, Ron, Sirius, they will never understand. Are we really alone? I don't want to keep you a secret! I to shout it out to the world that I am in love with Remus Lupin! But what will happen to us next? Where do we go from here?   
  
I sit here, entwined in your arms for the last time before the school year ends. You will stay here at Hogwarts and Minerva McGonagall will return to her old position. I will miss the students, the castle, the staff, but most of all, I will miss you, Remus. I am leaving for London in two days. I need to go back to my old job as an Auror with Harry and Ron. But I don't want to. I want to stay with you, love.   
  
~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%  
Ooh, this could be messy and ooh you don't seem to mind.  
Ooh, don't go telling everybody and overlook this supposed crime...  
~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%  
  
  
No, Hermione. I promised that I will never leave you, so I never will. I will follow you to the ends of the earth if I must! I am going to do what we both know will never be accepted.  
  
On one knee, I bend down in front of you and take your hands in mine. You smile at me with all the warmth that I have ever known. We don't need words to come to an understanding. But I begin anyway.  
  
"Hermione, you know that I love you more than my own life. I was afraid that I was only dreaming when we first saw each other this year. I promised that I would never leave you, and I never will. Hermione, will you marry me so I can keep my promise?"  
  
I wait for your answer. But you are completely silent. I have made a mistake. I know it. You don't want this. You do not want me. Why, Hermione?  
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:  
You asked me, Remus. I am surprised beyond words. Don't mistake my silence for question. I am only so happy, words can not inaticuate. So I do the next best thing.  
  
I lower my head to yours. Slowly, I capture your lips in a slow and loving kiss. Yes, Remus Lupin. I will marry you. How could I say no?   
  
"I love you, Remus. Of course I will marry you." I say to you.   
  
You stand up with a childish grin across your face and pick me up. Spinning me around and around above the ground, I never thought that I could make anyone this happy.  
  
I love you Remus, you had better know that I will forever.  
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:  
  
I love you, Hermione, you had better know that I will forever.  
  
  
How did you like that one? I think that you need to press this little grey button now...  
  
~Birdie 


	6. "Fields of Gold" by Sting D/G

"Fields of Gold" by Sting  
  
Draco/Ginny *my fav!* PG-13/R *I can't decide*  
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:  
You'll remember me, as the west wind moves,  
upon the fields of barley.  
You'll forget the sun, in his jealous sky,  
as we walk in fields of gold.  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:  
  
  
Lying in the middle of a field seemed like a good idea at the time. Draco   
sighed as the dark gray clouds overhead rolled lazily across the bright blue   
sky. A cold breeze whipped through the field and made the stalks of barley   
dance with it. Draco closed his eyes and let the cold air brush over his   
face. He smiled with content as the wind howled and the thunder from the   
storm that was many miles away roared through the sky. This day was   
enchanting. The sun can barely be seen behind the dark clouds, but when it   
peeks through, the rays beam all over the field. Draco looked up, his icy   
gray eyes searched the sky for any signs of her, the one that he had come   
here in the first place to meet.  
  
She walked around the field for a little bit. The sky was dark and   
mysterious, almost like him. He had promised to meet her in this very field.   
Then a concerned look adorned her face.  
  
'What is something happened to him? What if his father caught him?' she   
thought bitterly.  
  
She let out a little whimper and a sigh. Draco heard her. He was directly   
to her left and looking at her feet. He sat up and looked up at her. She   
could not see him through the barley. Draco smirked. He took his wand from   
his pocket and whispered a little charm. A small, pink butterfly appeared in   
the palm of hands. He smiled at it and let it go.  
  
Ginny saw the small butterfly and held out her hand to catch it, but it   
flew right into her palm. Smiling, she looked at it. In a puff of blue   
smoke, the little butterfly turned into a red rose with a piece of barley   
tied to it with a red ribbon.  
  
"I know that you are here, Draco Malfoy! Come out now!" She said teasingly.  
  
He stood up and walked behind her. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he   
put his head to her neck and began to give her small butterfly kisses. Ginny   
closed her eyes and sighed with the happiness that she was in.  
  
"Come, let's get moving," he whispered into her ear before gently biting   
her earlobe.  
  
Ginny giggled and took his hand. They began to walk through the fields of   
gold, the dark storm roaring behind them.  
  
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:  
  
So she took her love for to gaze a wile upon the fields of barley  
She fell in his arms as her hair came down among the fields of gold.  
Will you stay with me? Will you be my love, among the fields of barley?  
Well forget the sun in his jealous sky as we lie in fields of gold.  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:  
  
They walked, hand in hand, for a long time. The black clouds began to shake   
the earth with their angry rumble. Ginny held her rose in her free hand and   
gazed at it every couple seconds. Draco noticed this and grabbed it from   
her. Ginny looked at her rose with longing and then at Draco.  
  
"Give it back!" She hollered at him. She tried to grab it from him.  
  
Draco held it behind his back and smirked at her.  
  
"I don't think so, I think that you have to earn it back..." he teased.  
  
"Earn it back! You gave it to me in the first place!"  
  
Draco ran for it. The rose still in his grasp and Ginny behind him, running,   
trying to grab at anything she could on him. He teased her like this a lot.   
He enjoyed it, but she was very annoyed by it. They continued to run for a   
while until Draco tripped over a rock that had appeared out of no where.   
Ginny put her wand back into her pocket and went to go look at Draco. He was   
lying on the ground on his back. He was staring up at her.  
  
"That is where you belong, pig!" the girl said to him. She smirked at the   
sight of Draco at her feet. She then kneeled down next to him and then lay   
herself on the ground. Ginny rested her head on his muscular stomach. Her   
fiery red hair was spread over his chest. He put his hand on hers, and they   
just sat there, content just to be in each other's arms.  
  
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:  
See the west wind move like a lover so,  
among the fields of barley.  
Feel her body rise when you kiss her mouth  
among the fields of gold.  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:  
  
  
Draco then lifted her head off of him and moved so he was lying next to her.   
He propped himself up on one elbow and looked down at the beautiful girl   
beside him. Her warm brown eyes glistened as he looked deep into her soul.   
Draco moved some of her hair away from her face and tucked it behind her   
ear. Ginny smiled up at him. He lowered his head and kissed her gently.   
Their kiss deepened and Draco positioned himself on top of her. He held her   
shoulders down to the ground and began to leave small kisses down her   
jaw line. Ginny laughed out loud as he began to trace kisses down her neck   
and lower. She let a small moan escape her lips when Draco began to cover   
her mouth again. Draco put an arm under her and lifted her off the ground to   
bring her closer to him. Both were in perfect harmony with the other,   
totally in sync with their heartbeats. The roar of the clouds and the   
whisper of the wind went past the two lovers as they continued to go about   
their own affairs. There in the fields of gold.  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:  
I never made promises lightly  
and there have been some that I've broken,  
but I promise in the days still left,  
well walk in fields of gold.  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:  
  
  
Draco and Ginny lie there in each other's arms. Their ragged breathing was   
all the noise they heard. The roar of the thunder from the distance had   
ceased. The clouds that surrounded the sun engulfed the dark sky. It began   
to rain. The cold drops of water felt like icy daggers on their skin. Draco   
covered Ginny as they quickly stood up to run to shelter. Ginny picked up   
the rose that was dropped on the barley covered earth and she and Draco ran   
back to the small village near the field. Running hand in hand through the   
field, they let the barley whip past them. They both were so much in love   
and knew it.  
  
Draco stopped in the middle of the field. He turned to Ginny and held both   
of her hands. They were both sopping wet. Ginny tried to look at him through   
her wet mop of red hair. Draco wiped away his platinum hair from his face   
and did the same to her.  
  
"Ginny, I love you!" He screamed through the crash of the thunder and the   
pounding of the rain against their ears.  
  
"I love you too, Draco!" Ginny yelled back.  
  
Draco captured her in a quick and deep kiss before they had to run back to   
the village. There, they went their separate ways once they entered its   
gates. No one could know that they were in love, yet. When both were out of   
school, then it would be safe to come out. But until then, Ginny would   
receive small notes with a rose or a small token, and Draco would find a   
small piece of barley in random times of the day.  
  
The summer days ended and they headed back to school. Draco's last year and   
Ginny's sixth. They were able to catch quick glances of each other down the   
halls and in the library.  
'Until next summer, love' was one note that Ginny received on the last day   
of summer. 'Love, Draco'  
  
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:  
Many year have passed since those summer days  
among the fields of barley.  
See the children run as the sun goes down  
among the fields of gold.  
You'll remember me as the west wind moves  
Among the fields of barley  
You can tell the sun in his jealous sky  
when we walked in fields of gold.  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:  
  
  
Ginny walked out of her small cottage at the edge of the barley field. Her   
hair was flying behind her as the wind blew quietly. The barley was silently   
dancing with the wind in its gentle song. She stood on her toes to see if   
she could find him.  
  
'This feels familiar...' she thought to herself. She couldn't see anything   
but the golden waves moving with the breeze. She walked around for a while   
before she heard relaxed breathing. She looked at the ground. The sight that   
met her eyes made her smile.  
  
Draco was lying on the ground among the barley with one arm behind his   
head. Their small son, fast asleep on his chest. Draco's looked perfectly   
peaceful. His other arm was wrapped around his son. The two, with identical   
platinum blond hair and features, were rising and falling with steady   
breathing. Ginny lain herself down next to Draco who slowly opened his eyes   
to see his wife staring back at him. He then moved the arm under his head so   
that he could hold his wife closer to him. He smiled at her and began to   
stroke his son's hair. There they sat, the three of them, with the wind   
blowing and singing its peaceful song and the barley dancing to its command,   
the sun brightly shining down upon the family. Everything was perfect. Lying   
among the field of gold.  
  
  
Jellibeana~ Thanks for your comments! They are really cute! Yes. I am a sap fanatic. I eat sap for breakfast...  
  
ShockoLatt~ Yes, I can tell that you are an H/Hr shipper! I read one of your fics which is *really good* and I can just tell that you are H/Hr. Do not fret. I will have a HAPPY H/Hr in the future. Thanks for reviewing! Her eyes ARE brown! It says so in book 2!  
  
Midnight Rose~ Maybe that would be a good idea. Writing a story with neither dying. Thanks for the review. A lot of people said that it was sad.  
  
Sony Lewison~ Alright... That was an interesting review... Darn it. I was planning on at least killing 49 people with my story. YOU RUINED IT! Jk. Thanks though. I'm sorry that you are unable to fly. 


	7. "I Do" by 98 Degrees L/J

"I Do"  
Song by: 98 Degrees.  
  
This is a Mother's Day Special! Hope you like it all of you mothers out there! Thanks to Stephanie, my beta. HAPPY MOTHER'S DAY ALL!  
~Birdie  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
All I am, all I'll be,  
Everything in this world all that I'll ever need  
Is in your eyes Shinning at me.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
'My day. It has finally come! Every girl dreams about her white dress, the   
flowers, the music, everything about her wedding. Well, I was almost a   
fanatic. But, now it is finally here, my wedding day. I, Lily, am going to   
be married!' the girl thought. Lily's head was spinning. Not with   
nervousness, but with happiness. She knew that she was marrying the right   
man. James. She thought back to the first time when she met him...  
  
~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;  
  
She kissed her mother and father goodbye. Lily turned to her older sister,   
Petunia.  
  
"I am going to miss you Petunia, I'll write you..." she whispered to the   
thin and frail girl next to her mother. Petunia raised an eyebrow and just   
continued staring at the crowded platform. What did Lily expect? A good-bye   
from her?  
  
"Now remember Lily, love, you write us every chance you get! Make us proud,   
dear!" sobbed her mother.  
  
Lily hugged her one last time before hauling her large trunk onto the   
platform. She found an empty compartment and sat near the window. She   
looked out and saw her father hugging her mother tightly who was sobbing   
into his neck. Petunia was sitting on a bench with her legs and arm crossed   
looking as smug as ever. Lily waved good-bye as the train began to tug   
along. Soon, the station was out of sight and she was totally alone.  
  
"Can we sit here?" came a voice from the door. A black haired, brown-eyed   
boy poked his head through the door of the compartment.  
  
"Oh, sure. There is plenty of room." She answered.  
  
Lily nodded. She was happy that she was going to have some company. The boy   
disappeared behind the door and came back with two other boys.  
  
"I'm Lily." She said after they had all seated down.  
  
"I'm Sirius." Came the voice from the shortest of the three. He had short   
black hair and dark eyes to match. Lily thought that he was funny looking.  
  
"I'm Remus." Said the second boy. He was taller than Sirius by a head and a   
half but was not as thin. He had mousy blond hair and deep blue eyes. His   
features were somewhat pointed and they made him look intelligent.  
  
"And I'm James."  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
When you smile I can feel all my passion unfolding.  
Your hand brushes mine and a thousand sensations seduce me 'cause I...  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
'I am NOT nervous! Why would I be? How can I be? Lily wouldn't think twice   
about running now! Would she? NO! She will not. Get a hold of yourself, man!   
This is no time to lose it now.' James paced his dressing room. Sirius sat   
in a chair, smirking at his friend and watching him pace nervously around   
the room like a trapped animal.  
  
"Sirus, are you sure she is still here?" James asked his friend, again.  
  
"Oh, no, James, sorry! I forgot to tell you that she decided that you were   
not good enough for her so she ran away with Peter, her true love. The one   
who she will love for the rest of her life!" Sirius said enthusiastically.   
James frowned. He knew that it was only Sirius' nature to be an ass, but now   
was not the time.  
  
"Yes James, she is still here," came the voice of reason from the other side   
of the room, "and I highly doubt that she is going anywhere." Remus put a   
reassuring hand on James' shoulder.  
  
"Thank you, Remus. I know that I can count on one friend." He gave a pointed   
stare at Sirius who was still smirking in his chair.  
  
James decided to relax a little. He knew that Lily would never leave him.   
She never had and she never will...  
  
~;~;~;~:~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;  
  
"I can't do it! I just can't!" James continued to repeat to himself.  
  
"What's wrong, James?" Came a sweet voice next to him. It was Lily. She was   
always around him.  
  
"Well, nothing really." He quietly said to his lap. His head was down   
because he was too embarrassed to really look anyone in the face.  
  
"Now James, we have been friends for four years now and I know when   
something is on your mind, spill it." She sat down on the couch next to him.  
  
"I don't think that I should tell you. I know that you are one of my best   
friends, but I think that it wouldn't be right if I just say it." He   
twiddled his thumbs aimlessly. Now Lily knew that there was something wrong.   
He was nervous. Now all he needed to do was start pacing.  
  
James stood up and began pacing the room. Lily smiled inwardly as she   
watched James walk back and forth.  
  
"Tell me James, I know that there is something troubling you." Lily cooed.  
  
James finally smiled at her and continued pacing.  
  
"Well, figuratively speaking, if there were a girl that I really like, I   
mean she is funny, very smart, and terribly pretty, and I want to ask her to   
be my girlfriend, do you think that she would say no?" James stopped and   
smiled at Lily.  
  
Lily was about to scream with happiness. Was James actually asking her what   
she thought that he was asking her? She had liked James for quite a while.   
Lily was totally captivated by his entire being! She decided to play along   
with his game.  
  
"Well, I think that you should just go up to her, James. Go up to her and   
ask her. Girls love it when boys are direct." She smiled back at him.  
  
James walked up to where she was sitting on the couch and kneeled down to   
her.  
  
"That is it? That is all a guy would need to do?" He asked her, looking into   
her eyes and smiling happily.  
  
Lily nodded, a lump was growing in her throat. She waited for the question.  
  
"Thank you, Lily!" He said quickly and hugged her tightly. James stood up   
again and ran to where a group of girls were talking. He pulled one of the   
third years aside and began to talk to her. She nodded and smiled at him.   
James reached out to hold her hand.  
  
Lily was crushed. Her heart broke into a million tiny shards...  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^  
  
I do cherish you,  
For the rest of my life,  
you don't have to think twice  
I will love you still  
from the depths of my soul  
It's beyond my control.  
I've waited so long to say this to you,  
If your asking do I love you this much, baby  
I do...  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^  
  
"Lily, honey, it is time!" Lily's mother squealed happily.  
  
She loved her mother more than anyone else. Lily looked at her in her soft   
pink dress and hat, and she looked as young as ever.  
  
Lily's best friends Stephanie and Andigels were looking at her with such   
envy. But both of them were very proud to be the maids of honor to such a   
promising couple. Both were wearing identical rose-pink dresses with a large   
bow in the back. They had pink roses placed in their hair and satin white   
gloves and pink bouquets. Petunia sat in the corner watching everything. She   
was also a maid of honor with the two best friends, but the dress far less   
pretty on her because of her frown. Andigels and Stephanie began to fuss   
over Lily's veil before the planner pushed them out of the room. Petunia of   
course followed reluctantly.  
  
"I can't believe that this day has actually come, Lil." Andigels said while   
fixing one of Lily's red curls.  
  
"Neither can I! Lily, you have to be the prettiest bride ever. Until I get   
married. Then you will have competition..." Stephanie giggled as Andigels   
slapped her arm playfully. Lily hugged her two best friends who were like   
sister to her.  
  
The line formed behind the closed oak doors. Lily smiled happily and waited   
for their procession line to be organized properly. The chaos only made her   
laugh. She was the only one in the whole line who wasn't terribly nervous.   
Her father walked up to her and held out his arm. She took it and smiled up   
at him.  
  
"I am proud of you, Lily. You have done so many good things, and this boy   
had better take care of you, or else." He said. Lily loved her father. His   
pride was reflecting through his eyes. He trusted James, but of course it   
wasn't always like that...  
  
~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;  
  
"James, don't worry, my father will love you. If he can accept that beast   
of a man that Petunia is dating, then he will just love you!" Lily assured   
him.  
  
They had been dating since the beginning of that year and it was now summer.   
Lily wanted her parents to meet James so they would let her see him over the   
holiday. Lily had to almost drag him to her door. But when they finally   
arrived, Lily's father was waiting for them in the doorway.  
  
"Lily! Hello dear! We have missed you so much!" Her father wrapped her in a   
big bear hug. "Hullo Father!" She hugged him back and smiled peacefully.   
"Lily, is that you?" She heard her mother call from inside the house. Lily   
walked through the doorway, leaving her belongings outside, including James.  
  
"Who are you?" Lily's father asked James. James looked around for some kind   
of invisible help, but he found nothing.  
  
"Oh, er.. I am James Potter, sir, Lily and I have been dating for the past   
year, and, er... we though that it would be good if I met you." He   
stuttered.  
  
James received a poisonous look from the older man. He instantly wished that   
he knew how to apparate. Turning into a stag in front of his girlfriend's   
father was not a very good idea as well. He was stuck.  
  
Lily came back into James' view. "Father, this is James Potter, my   
boyfriend. I thought that he could come to dinner with us." Lily gave her   
father the most pleading eyes that James had ever seen. Those eyes made him   
just want to give in to whatever she wanted. Her father looked James up and   
down as if searching for any possible threat.  
  
"Fine, Lily. Come in James, let me help you with her trunk." Lily smiled at   
her father and then at James. She walked back into the kitchen where her   
mother was preparing their supper. James walked into a cozy home with bright   
canary yellow walls and white lining. It was light and warm. James couldn't   
help but feel happy and safe in this little house. He found Lily hugging her   
older sister, Petunia, who was standing next to a large young man.  
  
"Petunia, this is my boyfriend, James Potter." Lily said, entwining her hand   
in James'. "James, this is my sister Petunia and her boyfriend, Vernon   
Dursley."  
  
Vernon seized up James and then Lily. "You were right, Petunia, they do look   
like loonies. Why do they wear those ugly clothes? Yes, I would be ashamed   
to call her my sister as well." Vernon stated monotonically.  
  
Lily was hurt. Had Petunia actually said that? She looked at her sister   
questioningly. Petunia smirked nastily at her and turned to hug Vernon's   
oversized arm.  
  
"Don't listen to them, Lily. Just think, in one year, we can turn them both   
in to fruit bats." James whispered into her ear. Lily giggled and pushed   
Vernon's words to the back of her head.  
  
"Supper is ready!" came her mother's voice from the dinning room. Lily led   
James into the elegantly set room. James pulled out the chair for Lily and   
was ready to sit in the chair next to her when her father quickly took it.   
He was forced to sit between Vernon and Lily's mother. This night was not   
turning out the way he planned...  
  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^  
  
In my world, I lived outside my emotions,  
Didn't know where I was going  
'Til that day I found you.  
How you opened my life to a new paradise,  
In a world torn by change,  
Still with all my heart, till' my dying day,  
I do...  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^  
  
The music started. James began to tense up. Where was she? Why wasn't she   
coming in faster? Sirius noticed this and kicked his friend lightly on the   
leg.  
  
"They still have to open the door you fool." He stated plainly.  
  
Then, they opened. The long procession could be seen, but the bride was   
still hidden in the back. James began to relax again. The small girl in the   
front of the line was throwing white rose petals on the floor as pink petals   
began to fall from the ceiling over the whole church. Dumbledore, from the   
middle of the pews winked at him and smiled happily. James smiled. It was   
like Dumbledore to pull a trick like that.  
  
Next came Petunia, giving no one the satisfaction of a smile. After her it   
was Stephanie looking more beautiful than ever in her light pink dress and   
pink roses adorning her hair. Behind her was Andigels. She was smiling   
broadly and looking extremely beautiful, her red hair going beautifully with   
all of the pink. Then, the wedding march started. The congregation stood up.   
James held his breath and looked beyond Stephanie's light brown hair and   
Andigels' red head.  
  
There she was. Her arm was locked with her fathers and his hand was patting   
it gently. She smiled at everyone behind her veil. James could have melted   
right then and there. She was stunning. Her white dress was flowing behind   
her like a silken river. Her red hair was down and curls were cascading down   
her back. She wore a single pearl on a gold chain around her neck. When she   
reached the altar, her father took James' hand and put hers on his.  
  
"Who presents this woman to this man?" asked the pastor.  
  
"I do." He said.  
  
~;~;~;~:~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;  
  
James and Lily sat on a park bench, just watching the stars in the night   
sky.  
  
James interrupted the silence. "Lily?"  
  
"Yes James?"  
  
"What you going to do next?"  
  
"I am still thinking, James. I don't know if I am going to go work in   
Beauxbatons or not. I can't decide."  
  
"What do your parents think?"  
  
"They want me to go. They think it is a great opportunity."  
  
"Lily?"  
  
"Yes James?"  
  
"Will you marry me?"  
  
"What!?"  
  
James dropped to one knee in front of her. Lily began to sob.  
  
"Lily, I know that we are only nineteen and still have a lot before us, but   
I can't let you go without being forced to drag me along with you. I love   
you Lily. Marry me."  
  
Lily laughed and began to let a few tears slip from her eyes.  
  
"James, I would like nothing better than to marry you. I would never leave   
you behind. You should know that by now."  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
James sat back on the bench and captured her mouth is a breathtaking kiss.   
They then sat there until sunrise, just being in each other's company.   
Finally, they will be together forever. Never one without the other...  
  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^  
  
I do, cherish you.  
From the depths of my soul,  
It's beyond my control.  
If your asking if I love you this much, baby,  
I do...  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^  
  
"I do." Lily said, looking into James' deep brown eyes. They were sparkling   
with happiness.  
  
"Then by the power vested in me, I pronounce you both husband and wife. You   
may kiss the bride." The pastor closed his book and watched the two before   
him.  
  
James looked deep into her eyes. She was now almost in tears. He slowly   
lowered his head to hers and kissed her gently.  
  
The whole parish erupted into cheers. Sirius began to laugh and pat James on   
the back. Stephanie and Andigels began clapping and crying tears of joy.   
Lily's mother began to cry as well. Filibuster fireworks were set off and   
the music echoed through out the chapel. James grabbed Lily's hand and led   
her out the door where their horse and carriage were waiting. Remus, Sirius,   
Peter, Andigels and Stephanie followed them, cheering and laughing. There   
was no end to the happiness.  
  
The horse began to move down the road. James and Lily waved at all of the   
wizards, witches, and muggles behind them. Lily threw her bouquet behind   
her. All of the girls ran to catch it, viciously tearing at anything that   
got in their way. Sirius and Remus ran for their lives.  
  
James looked at Lily. She was still smiling broadly. They were together now.   
Nothing could ever bring them apart.  
  
~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~  
  
I do...  
  
~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%  
  
Lily looked down at her infant son. James stepped into the doorway and took   
in the sight before him. It was everything that he wanted. Lily looked up   
when she heard him sigh.  
  
"Look Harry, Daddy's home! Say 'hi Daddy!'" she whispered to him.  
  
He opened his eyes and looked at his father. His bright green eyes sparkled   
in the same way that Lily's did. He was perfect.  
  
James walked over to him and hugged his family.  
  
"I love you, Lily."  
  
"I love you, James."  
  
They shared a gentle kiss before letting go because Harry began to pull at   
his mother's red locks.  
  
There the family spent many happy days with each other. Just Harry, Lily and   
James, until something evil and dark broke their peaceful living and   
destroyed any chance of poor Harry having a normal life. But Lily and James   
are still looking after him, together, as they promised that they would be.   
Together. 


End file.
